Forum:Daimyo Hermitaur Lance Guide by thelordofsticks
Guide Made By: TheLordofSticks Guide for: Daimyo Hermitaur Game: MHF2/U Rank: Elder 3 Star Weapon Type: Red Tail (Lance), Any lance with green sharpness will do just don't use a water one. Armor: Melahoa Armor (30 armour per piece, best i had at the time, skills Gathering+2 and High speed Gathering), any armour with high defence (30+) and with water+ is good like Kezu. Guide: OK this is my first Guide in about 13 years so I may be a little rusty, so bear with me. This is a Guide to Lancing a Daimyo Hermitaur (the 3 star Elder one, though the basics can be used on any level.) Ok first make sure to bring Potions, Whetstones and Well Done Steaks though you probably won’t need them. When the quest starts go to the supply box and get the Map (if you don’t know the area), the First aid kits, Rations, mini Whetstones and the cool drinks, ignore the rest unless you want some for other quests. Next use 2 rations and a cool drink. Jump down the well to area 6 then go south to area 5. There’s a good chance he’s here unless this is the first time you’ve faced him. If it is go to area 9. If he hasn’t spotted you yet, wait for him to eat and drop a shiny as it can net you 500z/pp. Close the distance and get behind him. Start attacking the Shell as the Lance will automatically switch to impact damage so you can break it. Hopefully you managed to hit him without him noticing you, if so stay behind and he will remain unaware until it breaks. If he spotted you just attack twice then dodge (left if you’re to the left, right if to the right) this should get you out of the way in case he tries to ram you. If he turns to face you dodge 3 times in the same way as before, then sheath your weapon and get behind him again. Keep repeating till the shell has broken 2 times. Now for the hard part. You can aim for his claws but if you do be prepared to take some damage. Just follow the same strategy hit twice then dodge. Once his shell is broken twice he should be near death (not frothing but close.) at this point never attack him head on, always go to the left or right of his face. This way if it uses its water beam it will miss and you can get 2-3 full combos on him. The same strategy applies hit twice then dodge under his claw. This way when he turns you should still be off centre. Just keep doing this and he will die rather quickly. OK here are some more tips. 1. When he digs put you back to a wall and guard this will 9/10 times stop him from getting you. 2. Don’t bother guarding against his water beam; just dodge it as you’re given plenty of warning. 3. NEVER EVER go into a corner, especially if he’s in rage mode as he can chain 3-4 claw flicks together and that will break your guard. 4. Remember to dodge at the end of a combo as you recover faster. 5. Remember if you hold back while doing a back step, you go further, if you mess up and find yourself with the crab to your left or right press X twice, hold back and press it again. This will get you away from most monsters unless you do it in a charges path XD 6. Finally, try to avoid guarding his attacks as he can attack rather quickly in rage mode. Dodging is far more efficient as you can chain more attacks. That’s it the End, following this strategy can easily let you avoid any damage, but I’m making no promises as sometimes they just seem to cheat XD.